Dragon Ball Skaia
by HopefullyNotAHero
Summary: A story of how even Humans can become strong, even if sent from a portal from a strange universe. Features the Beta Kids of Homestuck!
1. Introduction

**Age 745**

Four small meteors descended towards Earth, all sent on a course for a landmass each.

The first landed in the north, and the baby in the created crater was found and taken by a wrinkled green man to his Lookout before being deposited in the paws of Korin.

The second landed in the west, and was found by a young man looking to test himself. The young man took the baby in the crater to his master, who mercifully decided to let the child live.

The third landed in the city, being found by only one who cared enough. She was taken in, and raised proper.

The final meteor would land on a remote island, and be found again by the green man. He would bring her to his Lookout as well.

 **Age 757**

John, the first baby found in the meteors, was now climbing the Korin Tower once again. He was panting, mumbling under his breath as he scurried up the large pole. "Stupid cat, stupid training… Huff… I just wanted a drink… puff… of that water!" He arrived at the top once more, and clambered up into the chambers to catch his breath. "Jeez…" He began to ascend once more up the stairs, and once in the main chamber, he yelled at the cat with the staff. "What was the point of that!?"

Korin pointed at John's limbs, one at a time. "You are stronger, much stronger than before I sent you down the tower. That was the point. You live in a dangerous world, John, I need you to be strong. Others will need you to be strong as well." John nodded slowly, sighing. "I understand, Korin. Can I drink some water now?" Korin nodded, and handed him a cup of water.

* * *

Dave fell to the ground as he was whomped by Tien once more in a sparring match. His shades clattered as well as they fell from his face, and he sighed as he picked them up and stood up. Dave dropped into a stance once more, and make a movement with his hand for Tien to come at him once more. The older boy shook his head, however. "That's enough for today, Dave. You need to rest. Besides, you have some work ahead of yourself in your iconic irony."

Dave sighed, and looked at Tien with an even look as usual. "Are you sure about that, Tien?" Tien laughed, and ruffled Dave's stark-white hair. "I'm positive, Dave. Go get some rest."

* * *

Rose walked up to her mother, a determined look in her eyes. "Mother, I need to talk to you." Rose's mom would turn to her, and ask, "What's wrong, honey?" Rose would clear her throat, and continue. "I want to become a martial artist." Silence filled the room for a few moments, before the motherly figure smiled and replied, "Well, if that's so, let's get started on that! I have some weights in the basement, and there's a Dojo in town! Ooo, we have so much we can do now!"

Rose was a bit taken aback by this, but she smiled all the same and hugged her mom.

* * *

Jade looked off the side of the Lookout once more, enjoying the view of the small dots on the landscape that she could barely make out. Kami was walking up behind her, she could feel it, and she stood up and turned to find this to be true. "Hey, Kami! What's up?" A bright grin adorned Jade's face as she waited for Kami's response. "I believe it is time for you to go out into the world, my child." Jade's smile shrinked and she nodded. "Yeah. I'll go find the others. Thanks for everything, Kami."

With that, she flew off edge of the Lookout to descend towards the first of her chosen comrades.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Age 757**

Jade flew downwards at a controlled pace, making sure that she was going down at a reasonable pace towards the first of her chosen three comrades. Her hair streamed behind her as she flew for what felt like hours. Eventually, though, she saw the lesser Tower of Korin finally emerge into her sight. Smiling to herself, she flew down and landed in the room of Korin's Tower.

"Hello there, young lady," greeted the cat guardian, who had just gotten done teaching the other human there how to levitate. Jade smiled, and waved at the other two for a moment as the boy who was levitating fell straight to the floor in surprise.

"Heya! My name's Jade, and I'm looking for someone named John." The boy that had fallen scrambled up to his feet, and pointed to himself as he glanced at Korin in a confused manner.

"You mean me? Uh, yeah! I'm John!" Jade smiled at him, and held out her hand towards him for him to take her hand. "What's going on?", he asked, unsure as to what exactly was happening. Jade simply smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's time for you to find your way, John. I'm here to help guide you to the next stage of your life, along with a couple other people about our age." John looked to Korin again, who nodded at him and gestured to Jade. With this affirmation, John smiled and took Jade's hand.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Dave grunted as he was sent to the ground yet again by the recoil of his Dodon Ray. He stood up with a growl of frustration, and point at the target again only to be stopped by Tien's hand on his arm. "That's enough, Dave. You'll just end up tuckering yourself out at this rate. Right now, we just need to focus on your physical abilities."

As Tien says this, two people descended from the sky, one looking rather calm while the other seemed bewildered to say the least. The girl stepped forward as she touched down, and extended a hand towards Tien. The taller, tri-eyed male was wary, however. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Jade smiled, and pat John's back to ease him as she spoke. "My name's Jade, and this is John. We're looking for someone named Dave. Do you know him?" Tien's three eyes all widened for a brief moment, then returned to normal as Dave stepped forward.

Dave slipped his shades back into proper place before speaking. "What's up? What do ya need me for?" Tien furrowed his brow, he knew the consequences of leaving Shen. Dave, behind his shades, was desperate for a life of true peace. Not training to kill, but to fight for the enjoyment of fighting.

Tien saw this in Dave, and sighed as Jade spoke. "We need you to help find peace for this world, Dave." Dave looked to Tien from behind his shades, fear in his eyes… along with hope.

Tien couldn't deny that look. "Go on, Dave. I'll go find Chaiotzu and we'll come with you. We should do this while Shen isn't here, which would be now." Dave nodded, and took Jade's hand.

* * *

Rose went into the Dojo once more, and set her things down by the door as she went up to the Sensei. "Hello again, Sensei. Is there anything more you can teach me?" The woman would shake her head. "I see. Anywhere you can direct me to, so I may become better?"

"That would be with us, Rose!" A voice pierced the dojo as a girl and four boys walked in. "We've been looking for you! My name's Jade, and this is John," she'd gesture to each of her entourage, "Dave in the shades, Tien with the third eye, and the short one is Chaiotzu."

Rose was flabbergasted by the sudden entrance and introduction. "Why should I come with you, Jade? What am I getting out of it? More importantly, what's your goal?" Jade simply smiled, and gestured for Rose to follow.

"We want to save the world from itself, Rose. And you're an important part of that." Rose was startled by this, yet intrigued. Tien himself was unsure as to what that meant, even after travelling for a month with this strange girl. Indeed, neither Chaiotzu nor Dave did either. John was simply following Jade until his role in Kami's plan was given to him, yet also interested in the similarities of Jade to himself.

After a few moments, Rose spoke up. "Alright. I'll tag along for the time being. If this isn't what I think it is, I'm going to leave." With that, Rose bid her sensei adieu, and left with Jade and her entourage.

Thus began their adventures.


	3. A Warning, However vague

**Age 757**

Jade walked out of the Dojo with her new group, long flowing hair finally being released from the bun it had been in for the previous day. She turned to Rose, whose bleached white hair gleamed with Dave's. "Well, I know you need to do some goodbyes, Rose. We can wait here while you do that, and I'll get officially acquainted with everyone." Rose's violet eyes flicked about the group and paused a moment longer on Tien's third eye.

"I will be back soon. Feel free to discuss whatever you wish while I let my mother know of my apparent need to go and do… whatever it is we're doing." Rose stepped away, her violet gi being ruffled in the wind a small bit as she did so. Jade turned to the others, who had been looking at one another uncomfortably.

John, as much as he hated to admit it, had been just a little confused and anxious about all this. It was all happening so fast, jeez! However, his blue eyes looked up to Dave, Tien and Jade while flickering towards Chaiotzu every so often. "So, uh! My name's John, as Jade probably mentioned. I haven't really met many people besides those in the Land of Korin, but it's really a pleasure to meet you all!" John adjusted his own gi, though it was orange with blue straps every so often.

Chaiotzu, Tien, and Dave all kept their gazes and expressions even when sent towards John. Dave spoke up first. "Good to meetcha too, John. I'm Dave, this is Tien, and that one's Chaiotzu. We're all from the Crane School, but…"

Dave trailed off, but Tien picked up the slack. "...it wasn't exactly a peaceful form of training. Dave had opened mine and Chaiotzu's eyes to how brutal the school of thought was. We had been planning to make our escape for weeks." Dave's shades shifted towards the ground as he looked there. Chaiotzu and Tien frowned.

Jade piped up at about this time. "Well, now you're free from them, right? So let's all train together, and get even stronger than even they were!" Dave looked up, and nodded with a slight smile. Tien nodded as well, and gestured to the returning Rose.

"My mother had me bring gifts for everyone as a departing kindness. I believe these will do us some good." Rose handed out some small badges of some sort, circular and unassuming in appearance. "Those will, at a tap, let anyone else wearing one know that you're in trouble. My mom is an… inventor of sorts." Rose pinned her medal to her chest, then produced an astounding artifact.

"Is that…"

"Truly…?"  
"What is that?"

Rose chuckled, and gestured to the orange gem-like orb. "This is indeed a Dragonball. My mother found it a long time ago, washed up on a beach she was strolling on."

Jade smiled as the others gaped at Rose. "Well, I bet we'll have lots of fun with that, but for now, we have some training to do." Everyone looked at Jade with confusion. "There is a threat coming to Earth in four years. Kami, my guardian, was able to garner a way for us to scry into the future a good number of years. With the brief glimpses we could gather, we desperately need to prepare."

Dave spoke up. "Wait, so you're telling us that some kind of douchebag is gonna just descend from the heavens and start blowing shit up like some Independence Day ripoff?" Jade nodded, which startled Dave a little. "Oh. Well, that's something to prepare for, yeah."

Everyone seemed deeply concerned about this prospect. Rose shifted subtly in place, while John fidgeted outright. Tien, however, was mostly calm. "Well, what are we waiting on? Let's get started."

Jade nodded, and gestured for them to follow her as she walked off. "I know a place, c'mon!"

And so, the group was assembled fully. However, even with this head-start, some gaps are not so easily closed….


End file.
